User blog:Jessefan1/My MCSM Choices from Season 1 Episode 1
This is my MCSM choices from S1E1. I`ve would fight Chicken-sized Zombies. I`ve would tell Olivia that Reuben my best friend, But Olivia is my best friend too. I`ve would tell Olivia to embrace it. I`ll would tell Axel that he has a cool mask. I`ll would tell Olivia that Reuben looks awesome. I`ll would tell Axel and Olivia that I`d love to meet Gabriel. I`ll would tell Olivia that we don`t like losing. I`ll would tell them that we should build a zombie. I`ll would tell her that were the Dead Enders, but Axel said that the Dead Enders are the name of Pirates. I`ll would tell them that a Beacon sounds awesome. I`ll would tell Aiden to shut up, but shut up is not a nice word. I`ll would tell Lukas that I would make the best team win. I`ll would call the handshake "The Redstone Rap", but It was Olivia`s favorite name. I`ll would tell them I`ll get Reuben while Axel and Olivia save the build. I`ll would tell Reuben I`m glad to see him. I`ll would tell Reuben to stay here because there are too many monsters which me and Reuben were trapped. I`ll would tell Petra if she did you want to the Nether. I`ll would tell Petra if that`s worth a diamond. I`ll would tell Petra, I`m all in. I`ll would tell Petra that she might be right. I`ll would tell Petra that we`re going to jump off the bridge. I`ve discovered the first Zombie fight. I`ll would tell Petra that I`ll keep quiet. I`ll would tell them that Reuben had a little run off with some Zombies. I`ll would tell them that we deserve a victory party. I`ll would tell Petra that i`ll would stay here. I`ll would tell Ivor that my name`s Jesse. I`ll would tell Ivor i`m her partner. I`ll would tell Ivor that Petra has the skull. I`ll would tell them to do this thing. I`ll would tell Petra that he can`t get away from this. I`ll would tell Lukas that his machine was cool. I`ll would tell Lukas Coolio. (i`ve never heard of the word Coolio before.) I`ll would tell Axel that we can`t find him alone. I`ll would tell Aiden that i`m busy right now. I`ll would tell Otis is to please because he`s my friend. I`ll would offer Otis a sword. I`ll would tell Reuben the Usher that we don`t have tickets. I`ll would tell them that we should find an another way. I`ll would tell Ivy that I`m sorry about before because she thought she was someone else. I`ve figured out that i`ve can use a Slime Block to break the glass of the Chicken Machine. I`ll would tell Reuben The Usher that i`ve need to go inside. I`ve would tell Sigge to say sorry for messing his chicken machine. I`ve would tell Axel if he finds any ideas of this situation. I`ve find out that i`ve don`t have anything to craft, not yet anyway. I`ll would tell them that we politely ask for what`s ours. I`ll would tell Axel that we need to find that skull. I`ll would tell Axel that it`s all yours. I`ll would tell Olivia not to touch it. I`ll would tell them about what does these skulls mean. I`ll would say hello, Ivor. I`ll would tell Ivor to give us what he owned us. I`ll would tell them that we`re going to get Gabriel together. I`ll would tell Gabriel that there`s a monster in the basement. I`ll would tell Gabriel that Ivor was the guy who attacked us. I`ll would tell Gabriel that he needs to stop Ivor. I`ll would tell Ivor that he can`t stop that Wither Storm thing. I`ll would tell Gabriel that i`ve would help. I`ve avoided the troubles during the First Wither Storm fight. I`ve discovered Gabriel`s Temple. I`ll would tell Gabriel about how should find Magnus or Ellegaard. I`ll would say that Petra needs to go to the portal with us. I`ll would Axel, Olivia and Lukas that it was chaos. I`ll told Axel that it`s too dangerous up there. I`ll would tell Ivor that this is all your fault. I`ll would tell Ivor that she`s going to make it. I`ll would tell Ivor that i`ve don`t remember asked for his help. We had to run. I`ve avoided things during the first The Nether scene. I`ll would tell them that we should hold on. I`ll would attack all Ghasts before Me and Reuben died from them. I`ll would tell them that we had things for our lives. I`ll would tell Axel that I`ll going first. I`ve found a Zombie during a Second Zombie fight. I`ll would tell them that we should build a shelter. I`ll would tell them that let`s build a hut. I`ll let Reuben give a Cookie to Lukas. I`ll let Axel know that she needs to keep our spirits high. I`ll let Axel know that Lukas is trying to help. I`ll let everybody know to drop it. I`ll didn`t let Lukas leave. I`ll would tell everyone that i`m sorry about all that. I`ll would tell Axel, Olivia, Lukas, and Reuben that has to be the Temple of The Order of the Stone. I`ve discovered the Temple of The Order of the Stone. I`ll would tell them that there could be a reason why Ivor had such a grudge with Gabriel. I`ll would tell them that we must go where it`s someplace safe, i hope. I`ll would tell them that this must be a tracking system. I`ll would tell them that it`s trying to tell us something. I`ll would tell Lukas to stay with us. I`ll would go to Redstonia with Olivia. I`ll would let Axel stay with Lukas when Petra shows up. I`ll saw the Wither Storm coming our way. Other links: Minecraft Story Mode S1E1: (you are currently here) Minecraft Story Mode S1E2 Choices: (next) Minecraft Story Mode S1E3 Choices Minecraft Story Mode S1E4 Choices Minecraft Story Mode S1E5 Choices Minecraft Story Mode S1E6 Choices Minecraft Story Mode S1E7 Choices Minecraft Story Mode S1E8 Choices Category:Blog posts